


Position and Timing

by AwayLaughing



Series: All The Days That Have Passed [15]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Meddling Kids, Original Character(s), POV Multiple, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwayLaughing/pseuds/AwayLaughing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neji's genin team wasn't entirely sure what they'd hoped to find when they broke into Shikamaru's house. Photographs certainly weren't on the agenda, but they're enlightening all the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Position and Timing

**Author's Note:**

> _These are the two basic controls at the photographer's command--position and timing--all others are extensions, peripheral ones, compared to them_   
>  **David Hurn**
> 
>  
> 
> Challenge taken from [Day 15 - Photographs](http://awayandlaughing.tumblr.com/post/68217772129/30-day-otp-challenge-for-the-fluff-impaired)

The plan had been Nana's, which was generally the way of it. Tokikata had been suspicious at first, certain it would only lead to disaster and _pain_ , but the orange haired girl had a seemingly magical power to never, ever give up. Ever.

 

It had all started after The Ryokan Incident. Neji-sensei had worked them to the bone for a month afterwards, apparently really annoyed about them almost getting blown up. Between the bouts of embarrassment and the unending exhaustion, they'd decided that obviously what was needed was for them to take initiative and prove they could be good genin. Yuudachi's method had been tried first – namely taking up D-Ranks of their own volition. Neji-sensei had not reacted as favourably as they'd hoped.

 

“ _I understand you spent your off day helping Akimichi Haneoki with her stock,” Neji-sensei appeared from nowhere, looming over them. As a rule, Neji-sensei was scary. For one, he never smiled, ever, and he could see through anything even_ without _the Bykaguan activated. Toki was fairly certain there was a trick to it, and once he figured it out he could start sensei-dodging. After all, it wasn't like Anko-sensei and Iwashi-sensei were_ bad _ninja._

 

“ _Yes sensei,” Yuudachi actually stood up, looking nervously at Toki and Nana. Nana offered him a thumbs up, Toki just gave a tiny nod. Sensei didn't twitch “We um, we remembered her son was away on a really long C-rank so...” he trailed off and Toki winced. Neji-sensei always said an unfinished report was no report at all. He was strict about_ everything _. Even stricter than Toki's own mother_ _and she didn't let so much as a stray sandal slide._

 

 _Neji-sensei did what he always did, just waited patiently. Toki thought he looked almost like a statue, and the sun at his back made his always-still face even harder to read now. It probably read_ Not Impressed _, though._

 

_Yuudachi managed to finish after the long pause, and Toki let out a sigh, sinking back into the tree he was leaning against. “So we thought she could use the help and we could use the practice with...lifting stuff.” Not a good finish, but a finish. Neji-sensei gave a single stiff nod._

 

“ _Good, now sit up. We're meditating.”_

 

That had been that. They'd tried a few more times – putting up posters, helping the academy teachers and even working at the orphanage for an afternoon, but each time Neji-sensei had simply told them _good_ or at most _good job._ Sure, he'd lightened up to his pre-Incident self, but he hadn't warmed up to them at all. Iwashi-sensei took his team out to breakfast every Friday, Anko-sensei bought Team Six dango if they did well. Neji-sensei didn't do anything like that for them, though, and it was frustrating.

 

Which was why they were now standing outside the house he'd gone to when he got burned, Toki carefully undoing the seal at the back door while Nana made sure she had all her lock picks and Yuudachi played look out. It was there only hint about where any of Neji-sensei's friends lived. There was the woman with the hair buns who was always at the weapons depot, the man with the bowl cut who seemed to be Neji-sensei's best friend, somehow, and several others, but this was the only one who's home they knew.

 

“How is this supposed to help us?” Toki asked as he unravelled the last portion of the seal. He'd been the top in fūinjutsu in the academy, his then-teacher saying one of the best they'd had in years, but he was no match for someone with actual field experience, it seemed. He'd been at this almost twenty minutes, the only upside being it hadn't exploded and frozen him to the ground. At least, he thought that was what it would do.

 

“Well, he might have sensei's number, and you can use those to track down an address,” Nana said, “or he might have the plain-old address written somewhere. My dad has an address book, it has numbers and birthdays and everything in it,” she eyed his handy work critically. “Are you almost done?”

 

The seal came undone with nothing more than a cool pulse which actually felt quite nice in the late June warmth. Toki smiled, pleased despite himself, “obviously.” Nana scoffed, shoving him aside with a sniff and a flick of her head. He stumbled trying to avoid a face full of bright orange hair. “Hey,” he grumbled, “I didn't have to come. I could have done something sane and stayed home and read. Or bought a new book.”

 

Yuudachi, apparently bored with playing look out, came around the corner. “It's for a good cause,” he said, “how are we ever gonna get sensei to like us if we can't even find out where he lives?” Toki didn't quite see the jump in logic, but didn't get to argue because Nana made an annoyed sound.

 

“It's not even locked,” she said, looking put out. “Who seals a door and then doesn't lock it?”

 

“Maybe Nara-san didn't think anyone would be able to break through the seal,” Yuudachi suggested. Toki gave him a disbelieving look.

 

“He's a clan head and my mom was saying everyone says he's probably going to be given the jōnin commander spot soon, and maybe even an advisory position for the Hokage later. He _can't_ be dumb.”

 

Yuudachi just shrugged, and Nana just shoved her picks into her shirt's pocket before easing the door open.

 

The door opened into the kitchen which had a small table in it and a few dishes in the sink, but no people. The house was obviously small, and the kitchen seemed to take up the whole back half. The walls were white, the and floors were plain wood instead of tatami.

 

“What's that smell?” Yuudachi asked, closing the door behind them.

 

“Coffee,” Toki said, noting the machine near the sink and the labelled jar on a shelf above it. “From Suna.”

 

“Cool,” Yuudachi said, “that must be expensive.” Toki didn't know much about coffee since his mother owned a tea shop, so he just shrugged. Nana made a beeline for the living room, partially visible from the kitchen. She stopped suddenly, however, picking something up.

 

“It's Neji-sensei,” she said, gesturing to the framed photograph in her hand. “Well, and other people.” The photograph was obviously from the war. Neji-sensei was sitting on a log cleaning some sort of a weapon. The woman with the bun hair was next to him, obviously in the middle of talking. A man Toki knew to be an Inuzuka from the dog he was leaning against was wiping a cloth over his muddy face, teeth gleaming even in the uncoloured photograph. The other two people were a light haired Yamanaka woman Toki was fairly sure worked in T&I now who was smearing something on Uzumaki-san's arm, face pulled into a scowl as he beamed at her.

 

“Neji-sensei's so young,” Yuudachi said, “I mean, this has to be at least eight years old, and that's only if it's at the very end of the war.” Toki nodded. Everyone looked so....lively in the photo. Whoever took had taken them by surprise, meaning nothing had a staged look to it. They looked...happy, almost.

 

“What was that, Toki-kun?” Nana cocked her head. He flushed, realizing he'd spoken aloud.

 

“They look happy, even though they're all bruised and muddy from fighting,” he said, “even Neji-sensei.” It was true. He had a bandage on his cheek, and he wasn't smiling, but he was tilted toward the other's in the photo – a receptive position – and was sitting in a relaxed position, one leg tucked under him, the other extended. The Inuzuka's ninken's head was even resting on his foot, and Neji-sensei didn't seem to mind. “Is there writing on the back?”

 

Nana flipped it over and carefully pulled back the little picture-door way. There, dead in the centre in messy but legible writing, was a simple date, location and a single sentence.

 

_1 Jan, Y59KS Hi-Yu Border. Current list of enemies in area: mosquitoes._

 

Nana giggled, and Toki smiled. Neji-sensei didn't look bothered by bugs, but Toki had seen him stand impassively in a rainstorm while they begged and pleaded to go somewhere drier to train. He'd never agreed. Toki was fairly certain Neji-sensei was immune to all minor inconveniences and weather. Sighing over the fact Toki wandered away, drawn to a wall with more photos. Here were Nara-san and what must have been his team – the Yamanaka from the first photo and a Akimichi boy, easily spotted with his cheek swirls and larger size. A large man with a beard and almost omni-present cigarette was there too, usually ruffling someone's hair or with a hand on someone's shoulder.

 

“Yuu-kun, do you know this man?” Nana asked, “he's not Nara-san's father, is he?” Yuudachi looked at the picture for a moment before shaking his head.

 

“I think that must be Sarutobi Asuma-sama. I don't know too much about him, mom said he died right before the war was declared, and that he'd been a really powerful and well loved ninja. He was Sandaime-sama's son.” Toki considered the man. It was obvious he loved the three kids, even when they appeared to be bothering them, Toki could see a gleam in his eye and a tilt to his smile that didn't speak of annoyance.

 

“They must have been so sad when he died,” Nana said, gently stroking one picture. The team appeared to be almost fresh out of the academy, the tallest barely coming up to their teacher's chest. They were seated at a restaurant, all in various stages of eating. The scene, like the other photo, was candid, though less so since Yamanaka was waving at the photographer and Nara seemed like he was trying to sink below the table – and failing because his sensei was clearly holding the back of his jacket.

 

Toki looked away, narrowing in on more photographs on the end table closest to what was probably the hall to the bath and bedrooms. These were in a clear packet, as if someone had wanted to keep them dry and seemed new, though still uncoloured. Nara-san with a girl Toki recognized, obviously helping her with math homework from the Academy. Nara-san with the girl and a very pretty dark haired woman, cooking something.

 

“Is Nara-san married?” Yuudachi asked.

 

“Well that's not this kitchen,” Nana said, “and she looks older than him and that girl's only a year below us. Maybe she's his mom? That could be a little sister.”

 

“She doesn't look _that_ old,” Yuudachi argued. Toki set it to the side so they could look at it more, shuffling through the photos. These were obviously Nara-san and his and Neji-sensei's friends, almost always together in groups of three or more. Sometimes, Nara-san wasn't even in them. Usually, Inuzuka, Yamanaka or Uzumaki-san were, however.

 

Ready to give up, Toki paused when the next photograph proved to have Neji-sensei in it. This one looked like it was from early spring, Toki could see this was a late evening Hanami festival. Neji-sensei wasn't dressed up, but he wasn't in his usual standard outfit either, instead he was in a white shirt and pants. He was walking with Nara-san, obviously pointing something out. Apparently something funny, since Nara-san was smiling at him.

 

The next three were from the same party, and all had Neji-sensei in them, Toki pulled the last one from the packet, and almost dropped it, gasping.

 

“What?” Nana asked. Toki scrambled to put the photograph back with the others. “Hey – let me see.” Before she could make a grab for it, a voice came from the door.

 

“Find what you were looking for?”

 

* * *

 

Shikamaru had to give the genin credit, their plan wasn't completely idiotic. He probably should have nipped it at the bud, yes, but it had been too damn funny. Gekkō had to work on his lookout skills, Shikamaru had practically walked right past him, but they'd done an admirable job with the seal on the backdoor. He'd sat on the roof to listen to them and cloud watch for the first time in roughly forever, and at one point had almost spoken up to tell them it was his day off, and the front door was open.

 

He'd kept his tongue, and amusement, to himself however.

 

Now, staring at three very, very terrified – and in one case mortified – faces it was almost impossible not to laugh.

 

“Well?” he asked.

 

“Um,” the blond Gekkō looked like he was considering saying something before he turned to the girl. “You say – it was your idea.” The girl tried to scowl.

 

“Traitor,” she said, but it lacked heat, and her eyes stayed glued to Shikamaru's face. “We were, we...” Shikamaru cocked an eyebrow. “Wewerelookingforsensei'saddress.” Shikamaru ran his tongue over his teeth instead of outright biting it. His cheeks ached from the effort of not smiling.

 

“How's that going for you?”

 

Tokikata jumped in, “we're really sorry sir, really really sorry. We shouldn't have violated your trust or sensei's we'll just go now....if you let us.”

 

Shikamaru sighed, leaning against the door. “Well, for the record you only violated Neji's trust, not mine. Though frankly, that's one thing he takes a long time to get over,” they all went dead-white, save for Tokikata who went more an ash-grey. “But, he might not find out about this,” they perked up. The hope on their little faces was adorable. “I was impressed with how quickly you undid that seal, Murai-kun.”

 

Some colour returned to the dark skinned boy's face, and violet eyes rose to meet his. “I...you were there?”

 

Shikamaru snorted, “ninja village, kids. Neji would be spitting sparks over the fact you didn't think to clear the roof.” Gekkō looked properly ashamed of the oversight, and the three stood there, awkwardly staring at him. “Merciful Bodhisattva you're all sad – get going. I won't tell Neji if you three don't.” As one they lurched for the door and he let them pass, pretending he didn't notice that Tokikata had stopped a foot away from the door.

 

“Nara-san...”

 

Shikamaru picked up the pictures – delivered a few days ago by Ino. He pulled out the picture of him, Kurenai and Mirai. “Not a family member, for the record,” he said, “sensei was Kurenai's partner – Mirai-chan's their daughter.” He cocked his hip against the table.

 

Tokikata didn't look entirely sure what to do with the information, rubbing at his clothed arm in an obvious tell of discomfort. “You...you're sensei...”

 

“Died before Mirai-chan was born,” Shikamaru ignored the pang. Asuma and his father and yes, Inoichi's, deaths would stay with him always. But it had been long enough he could remember without wanting to run in the other direction. Sometimes, he could even by pass the sad and go straight to the happy memories. “I promised him I'd take care of her and Kurenai, however. Though Kurenai holds her own easily.” Tokikata just nodded, obviously at a loss for what to say or do.

 

Shikamaru chucked at the expression and pulled out the photograph at the end of the packet. He'd almost gutted Kiba for taking it, partly for show, partly because he didn't _like_ getting his picture taken, but he had to admit it was a once and a life time photo taking opportunity. If Kiba hadn't done it Ino, Tenten or Naruto would have.

 

They were obviously both a little drunk, a dull flush on both their faces – more obvious on Neji's milky white complexion than his own. Shikamaru was draped over Neji's shoulder, arm looped around the older man's neck. Neji was turned toward him, so close their mouth's almost touched. Shikamaru didn't remember what he was saying at that specific moment, but he _did_ remember the lazy and extremely rare smile Neji was throwing him, captured in a still shot.

 

Kiba wasn't a bad photographer, even if the photograph could never properly telegraph the importance of _that_ look on Neji's face.

 

“Nara-san we didn't think...we didn't think,” Tokikata's eyes were locked on the photograph even though he couldn't see it from Shikamaru's position. Shikamaru flicked his eyes to the window, aware Neji would be returning from the mission he'd agreed to take very soon.

 

“Yeah, believe it or not we've all been in your shoes before – or similar. Getting a new teacher and a new team is tough, more for some than others,” he gestured to his wall, “I was lucky. I always knew who my teammates would be, and could guess at my sensei too. Not a whole lot of Sarutobi's kicking around after all.” He slipped the photograph back into the back of pile. “This going to be a problem? Because it'd be pretty troublesome to change teams now.”

 

Tokikata blinked at him. “Uh – no sir. I don't mind I just...I didn't realize we'd actually find anything...”

 

“Private, in my private home?” He was fairly certain the boy was blushing.

 

“Sensei's smiling, sir. At you. He's happy – like really fully happy,” Tokikata shuffled, “that can't be bad, can it?”

 

“Depends on who you ask,” Shikamaru said, “and what makes someone happy. I like to think I'm not on par with kicking puppies or murder, though.” He stood fully, putting a hand on the kid's shoulder. “Since today's a day for secrets, let me tell you something. Your teacher? He wouldn't be putting time into you if he didn't care. He's not the most openly affection guy you'll ever find, but once you get to know him he'll soften up a little.”

 

“No more glares?”

 

Shikamaru laughed. “Oh those never end,” he said, “trust me.”

 

“Do they get less scary?”

 

“Dunno – they never bothered me,” Shikamaru said, deciding to omit the few times they'd almost come to blows during a fight. _Those_ glares were scary.

 

“Lucky,” the boy muttered.

 

“You'd think,” Shikamaru shoved him toward the door, “look. If you want Neji to be less like an icesicle and more like a human being – which he is by the way, human – you just have to keep pestering him. Or get tips from Lee and Tenten.” He didn't mention that the other way was to simply be the sort of person who appealed to Neji – calm, quiet and competent. They were _eleven_ after all, it would be pointless advice. Even Shikamaru and Neji themselves hadn't ticked all those boxes at that age.

 

“The weapon's depot lady and bowl cut?” Tokikata asked, looking perplexed at the idea two such people would know his teacher.

 

Shikamaru laughed, “Tenten doesn't work at the weapon's depot, and Lee's a highly respected taijutsu user, but yeah, those two. They were on his genin team.” Tokikata looked absolutely flabbergasted. “And I haven't even told you about their teacher,” he gave the boy a final shove out the door. “Now go on before your friends think I killed you and fed you to the deer.”

 

He closed the door before the boy could argue, leaning against it with a sigh. After a moment, he stood and went back to the photographs. Idly he picked them up and settled on the couch, legs folded lotus style. He watched as Tokikata and the other two fled the scene of the crime snickering at the picture they painted. Neji was due back in about five minutes and Shikamaru knew if he was a good partner he'd start dinner or a late lunch or something. Instead, he pulled out the first of the photographs, and smiled.

 

**Author's Note:**

> In defence of Neji's teaching style, at this point it's only mid-June and in my mind the teams get together in April. He's not _that_ grumpy.
> 
> edit: we've since gotten Asuma and Kurenai's daughter's name, and I at least got the gender and first letter right!


End file.
